carnosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnosaur (film)
Carnosaur is a 1993 horror film starring Dianne Ladd as a mad scientist who plans to recreate dinosaurs and destroy humanity. The movie is loosely based on a novel by the same name by John Brosnan that was released in 1984, but the two have little in common. They share only a few scenes, the villain still has the same basic motive, and both contain explicit gore and violence. The movie grossed $1,753,979 - a success, given its extremely tight budget and very limited theatrical release. It spawned two official Direct-to-video sequels, and stock footage was recycled from all three films for 2001's Raptor. It is followed by five sequels: Carnosaur 2, Carnosaur 3: Primal Species, Raptor, The Eden Formula and Raptor Ranch. Plot At the beginning of the film a Deinonychus egg hatches and it gets out of it's cage and kills three scientists at Eunice Corporations (eight years before the incident in Raptor). It gets into the back of a truck leaving the company. The driver, Merl, hears something roaring in the back of his truck and he gets out to see what it was. The raptor jumps out of the truck and sucks his eyes out of his head. Later, Sheriff Fowler and a few deputies along with the doctor investigate the murder scene. Janie Schell the daughter of Eunice Security Guard Lyle Schell sneaks out her bed with her friends. Meanwhile 'Doc' Smith is guarding the bobcats and forklifts at the Eunice Dig Site, while a group of kids are messing around with it and he calls the sheriff after he finds a girl called Ann 'Trush' hiding in his tractor. He falls asleep and she sneaks off, back to the camp of enviromentalits. The proffesor tricks Lyle into sneaking into T-Rex pen, then it kills him. The kids are driving and are killed by the Deinonychus only one of them is left torn open crawling away, while the others are being torn apart by the baby Deinonychus. The next night Thrush and her friends come back and go to the diner and the Deinonychus kills T-Dog and Rachel leaving Thrush in shock. Doc goes to the sheriff to tell him what happened and she is attacked by the Deinonychus again and shoots at it with Doc's rifle and scares it off. Doc and Anne find him with deep wounds in his chest, then he dies after he says something in Spanish. Doc leaves Thrush at his trailer and he heads over to Eunice and holds the doctor who created the Deinonychus at gun point and shoots one of the eggs. She tells him of a serum that could destroy the virus. Then her assistant Susan dies when she gives birth to a Deinonychus egg, he takes the serum, and goes to the T-Rex's chamber and shuts the lasers off and it escapes. It chases Doc but he escapes and gets back to his trailer, and injects the serum into Thrush saving her from the virus. 'Slim' Friar is going into a store with chickens, while eating fried chicken, the Deinonychus tears his head off. The sheriff heads to the store where Friar was killed, and he is attacked by the Deinonychus and blows it's heart out with a shotgun, the raptor tears his back open with it's claw, then he blows it's head off, then he falls back dead. The soliders go to the doctors office and kill everyone in their including the doctor and their bodies are burned. The T-Rex kills one of Doc's friends Black Hawk and it is outside his trailer and they get in his bobcats and fight the T-Rex, it tips his over, so he gets in the one with Thrush in it and splits it's stomach, then he knocks the T-Rex over, it dies. They get back into his trailer, where he calls the soldiers in and Thrush dies of the virus, which means the serum dosen't work. Then the soldiers shoot Doc and their bodies are burned. Cast *Diane Ladd as Dr. Jane Tiptree *Raphael Sbarge as Doc Smith *Jennifer Runyon as Thrush *Harisson Page as Sheriff Fowler *Clint Howard as Slim *Ned Bellamy as Fallon Home media The film has been released on DVD by New Concorde Home Entertainment three times. The first release was a single disc release in April 2000. The company subsequently re-released the film in The Carnosaur Collection in 2001 and on a double feature DVD alongside sequel Carnosaur 2 in 2003. The last two versions are both currently out of print. Gallery MV5BMTgxMTEwNTcyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTg1NTIyMQ@@. V1 SY317 CR5,0,214,317 .jpg|New Horizons DVD cover for Carnosaur Carnosaur VHS.jpg|VHS cover for Carnosaur 41vUXD37zjL._SL500_AA300_ (1).jpg|Carnosaur on Laserdisc Carnosaur_Collection.jpg|Carnosaur on a double feature with Carnosaur 2 21836f.jpg|The Carnosaur Collection carnosaur_novel_9820.jpg|Carnosaur novel Reception Gene Siskel gave the film a marginal "thumbs up," while Roger Ebert gave it "thumbs down" on Siskel & Ebert. External links Carnosaur (1993)at the Internet Movie Database Videos Category:1993 films Category:English-language films Category:Monster movies Category:Science fiction horror films Category:B movies Category:Dinosaur films Category:Wikipedia content Category:Carnosaur films